


鸢尾

by miaoxiaoze



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoxiaoze/pseuds/miaoxiaoze
Summary: 他翻开笔记本，第一页上面写着莎士比亚的十四行诗：爱并不因瞬息的改变而改变，它巍然矗立直到末日的尽头。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	鸢尾

**Author's Note:**

> *阿富汗战争背景  
> *现背无能力AU，芽詹

01.

“你在画什么？”

“花。”

“什么花？能跟我说一说吗？”

金发男人抬眸，你看见他湛蓝的眼睛上蒙了一层浅浅的灰，像是蓝色的琉璃蒙上了尘埃。他意义不明地看了你一眼，抿了抿嘴唇，又垂下眼睛去了。

你有些摸不着头脑，但又不得不完成任务。这是你来的第三天了，虽然这位先生让你进屋了，但你进来之后他就没搭理过你，只是兀自又回到他的画板前，拿起他的铅笔又开始细细地描绘了起来。

你是个刚入杂志社的新人，最近杂志社里打算搞一期专刊，为无国界医生们设立专题报道，以无国界医生为切入点，把视野聚焦到最近世界上那几个战火不断的地区。说实话，已经离开无国界医生组织的医生真的不是很好找，因为无国界医生来自世界各地，不是奔波在各个战场上，就是隐没在各个国家中。还在组织中服务的医生你没有条件可以接触到，于是你只能在各个城市中寻找，总算让你找到了这位离开了无国界医生组织的先生。

不过他已经不再是医生，而是一名画家。这让你莫名想起中国的一句老话，叫“大隐隐于市”，你不知道这句话用在这位先生身上是否正确，但你觉得至少在“隐”这方面上，这位先生确实做到了。

这位先生曾经的身份还是你通过不同的渠道，以非常偶然的方式才得知的——先是通过网络找到了名单，再逐个诊所去询问。你找到这位先生还是因为一幅画——一副色彩令人惊艳的风景画，那是一片望不尽的蓝色鸢尾，晨曦的光从地平线下柔柔地映在还未褪去的夜色中，相互交融化为一种奇妙的观感。你好奇地向一位路过的护士询问，护士小姐有着一头蜷曲的棕发，看起来像是上个世纪的古典美人。

“这幅画是罗杰斯先生送给诊所的。”护士小姐朝你笑了笑，告诉你这位先生曾经是诊所里的医生，后来去了远东战场。但是在他回国后，他也没回到诊所来。

“他是……无国界医生？”

“是的，似乎就是前两年的事情……”

你旁敲侧推探听到了这位罗杰斯先生会时不时将自己的画拿去附近的一间画廊去卖，于是你便天天去那儿守着，希望能够见到那位罗杰斯先生。

“罗杰斯先生的个子不高，有些瘦弱，不过看起来很精神——大概是因为他一丝不苟的金色头发和严谨的蓝眼睛？他看着你的时候你真的经常会忘记他的身高呢……他总是穿着一件有些大的西装外套，看起来有些怪，但毋庸置疑，是位医术高明的医生呢……”

你在脑内整理了一下关键词——个子不高，瘦弱，金发蓝眼，看起来大概是个古板严谨的怪人。

你正想着，拐弯那儿便走出了个男人，穿着一件不合体的深灰色西装，眉头紧皱，嘴唇严厉地抿着，感觉有些苦大仇深。你注意到了他理得一丝不苟的金色头发和淡色的睫毛，但因为他垂着眼睛，所以你并不知道这个男人是否有一双蓝眼睛。

这个男人行色匆匆，似乎对街上的喧闹有些难以忍受。他用手臂夹着一副用牛皮纸包着的画，估计是要把画拿去画廊摆卖。

果不其然，这位先生径直走向了画廊。你悄悄尾随其后，也进入了画廊。这件画廊在这一带小有名气，里面挂满了各种风格的画，你见到了好几副非常精致的古典油画，也发现了不少后现代主义的画（虽然你也看不懂是什么意思），似乎有不少画家都把画摆卖在此。

那位先生把手里的画交给了画廊里的主人，然后便离开了。不一会儿，你便见到画廊的主人拿着一幅画从里间走了出来，把手里的那幅画挂在了店里比较显眼的位置那儿，正对着店门，但是避光，是非常好的位置。

那是一幅静物画，一枝即将凋零的鸢尾被放置在浅蓝的桌布上，花上的蓝色似乎就要融化，将要从枯萎的花瓣末端开始慢慢流下来，无声无息地淹没了整副画。

“你好，请问这幅画……”

02.

不管怎么说，你总算是拿到了罗杰斯先生的住址。

你突兀地按响了他家的门铃，开门的男人有一双蓝眼睛。

“你好，罗杰斯先生，我是XX杂志社的记者——”

门被“嘭”一声关上了。

你被这猝不及防的拒之门外给吓懵了，差点咬到了自己的舌头。

“罗杰斯先生——”作为一名合格的记者，你秉持着自己坚持不懈的精神开始敲起了罗杰斯先生家的门，“我并没有恶意，只是我们杂志社最近要出一个有关无国界医生组织的专题，从无国界医生的视角切入远东战争，告诉众人你们的故事——”

门开了。

“你要写特稿？”一双严厉的蓝眼睛。

你屏住呼吸，你意识到你的机会来了。

“是的。在完稿后我会先给您过目，您过目后我才会提交编辑部。”

“……”你看到罗杰斯先生紧皱的眉头又紧了些，有什么情绪在罗杰斯先生的蓝眼睛里一闪而过，但你没有捕捉到，你现在全部的注意力都在罗杰斯先生的回答上。

“进来吧。”

03.

“罗杰斯先生，您在画什么？我能看一看吗？”

“如果你还想做专访的话，”罗杰斯先生的目光突然凛冽了起来，你猛然被这个男人的目光给擒住，一瞬间有了难以呼吸的感觉，像是被一头灵巧敏锐的野兽盯住了咽喉——但你却有一种奇异的感觉，你觉得这只野兽已经压抑太久了，甚至有一种声嘶力竭的感觉，像是自我折磨——他把自己逼到了绝路。

“你现在最好离我远点。”

你悻悻地后退了两步。

“我不喜欢别人看我未完成的画。”

好吧，好吧，艺术家都有的通病——或许可以称之为怪癖？毕竟天才和疯子只有一线之隔，而且这位先生的画似乎在行内已经有些名气，被誉为业内的明日之星，21世纪的梵高？哦拜托，你可不觉得这是什么好的夸奖方式，毕竟那位才华横溢的画家最后可是在自己的脑袋上开了一枪结束了自己的生命。

你开始在房子里转了起来。和很明显是一套居室，只有两个房间，大厅被改造成了画室，家具都被堆在了一旁，腾出了光线最好的地方。罗杰斯先生在这个地方架起了画架，并沉溺于此。

大厅的四面墙都挂满了罗杰斯先生完成了的画作。你发现大多都是鸢尾，而且不约而同都是蓝色。花海，花束，花朵，花瓣，含苞待放的花蕾，生机勃勃的花朵，暮气沉沉的残花。铺天盖地的蓝色几乎要淹没了你。这种蓝色是一种令人压抑的，令人不由自主皱眉的蓝。像是凝固的血，沾染了夜的颜色，慢慢流淌在这些鸢尾上。你看到了悲鸣，看到了抑郁，看到了无望，看到了与世隔绝。

这位罗杰斯先生从远东战场回来之后就不再从事医生行业而是投身艺术，当时你还有些不理解，但如今你看到了这些蓝色的鸢尾，你暗自猜测，这些蓝色的花朵会不会与这位先生在远东的经历有什么联系呢？

04.

终于在第四天，罗杰斯先生开口了。他抬眼看了你一眼，你只觉得这真是一个古怪的人，你从未见过这样的眼神，因为你说不上这到底是什么样的眼神，但你看到了审视的意味，但又不单单只是审视，大概还有一种下定决心的感觉？释然？放松？总之有些复杂。

你被他这一眼看得脊骨发凉，但不过一瞬，这种感觉转瞬即逝，快到你几乎都要认为这不过是你的错觉了。

“我记得你要写关于无国界医生组织的特稿？”

“是的，先生。”

“你都想知道些什么？”

“或者……可以从您如何成为无国界医生之前开始说起？”

罗杰斯先生突然笑了笑，这个笑很浅很淡，消失得也很快，像是风吹过了印了足记的沙地，一下子就没了痕迹。你这次抓住了他那双蓝眼睛里的情绪，感谢你与生俱来的察言观色的敏锐——快乐，沉溺回忆，破碎的感情——最后是难以掩盖的悲伤，像是下一瞬就要从他的蓝眼睛里溢出来，这让你有了一种莫名的联想——他的眼睛……就像他画的那一幅幅流动着诡异蓝色的鸢尾。

“这要从两年前说起……”

05.

我是一名医生。但是我的朋友一直觉得我应该是一名画家。他总是笑着跟我说：“哦，史蒂薇，史蒂薇，你这双手应该拿画笔，去画那些漂亮的美人儿，去画那些令人窒息的美景，去画世间的美好，而不是佝偻着腰在手术室里对着被开腔剖肚的病人，眯着眼睛去看患者的血肉模糊，用冰冷的手术刀划开温暖的皮肉。”

他总是把我当成一个小孩儿。是的，是的，我小时候的梦想确实是当一名画家，我喜欢画画并沉迷于此。在我十五岁之前我的梦想都是开一间画廊，里面放满了自己的画。我想要画鸢尾，大片大片的鸢尾，紫色的蓝色的黄色的花海，里面有个穿着白衬衣的美好少年，有着一头棕色的短发，未脱稚气的面上还有着可爱的婴儿肥，微微舒开的眉宇比这世上的一切都要美好。

我想画花，想画他，我爱这一切，深爱着。但是十五岁的某天，有一件事改变了我。我的朋友，我最好的朋友，我孩提时期就与我形影不离的我的朋友，他病倒了，生了非常重的病，急性肺炎让他高烧不退满嘴胡话，他醒着的时候会安慰我，气喘吁吁地告诉我他很好，他用尽全身的力量想要给我一个安慰的笑容——这个傻瓜，明明躺在床上的人是他！但他就是那么一个人，坚强到令人讨厌，一丁点脆弱都不叫我瞧见，像是生怕我会像一个玻璃娃娃似地碎掉。

但我能说什么呢？我只能无能为力地抓着他冰冷的手——上帝啊，他的身体热得就像是一块烙铁，手却冰得就像是一把雪。我看着他颤抖着的嘴唇，我可爱的朋友，嘴唇白得不像样子，因为发烧而干燥起皮。他瑟瑟发抖，像只小兽一样往我身边凑，嘴里却说着我很好，我没事……真叫人难过啊我的巴基，我那时已经不是个孩子了，但他仍是将我看成一个孩子，生怕我担心，生怕我受到了惊吓。我被他气得嘴唇发抖，担心得手脚发凉，我们的手握在一起就像是雪地里又覆上了一层雪。我没有办法……我能有什么办法？我只能眼睁睁地看着我的朋友痛苦！

我陪他在医院待着，他怎么赶我我也不走。年少时候的我也是一头犟驴，不过我喜欢那时候的我，不妥协的史蒂夫·罗杰斯至少能够强硬地给这个固执的男孩一点微弱的安慰，比如说把他冰冷的手握住，比如把他的脚揣怀里，多少让他好受些。

半夜他还是没能退烧，迷迷糊糊地往我怀里钻，喊妈妈喊妹妹，要知道，这人还从没有过这样脆弱的样子呢。我抱着他，不敢太用力，我怕他还不容易睡着了又被我弄醒，于是只好虚虚地环抱着他，像是一用力这人就会被我的粗鲁弄碎掉——在那时候的我看来，我的朋友，无坚不摧的，家里无所不能的大哥哥，巴基·巴恩斯，才是那个需要放在手心里的水晶娃娃。

“史蒂薇……史蒂薇……”巴基在梦里又开始说胡话，但这次叫的是我的名字，我屏住了呼吸，感觉到自己心跳开始加速，心脏蛮横不讲理地冲撞着我的胸骨，叫我心口发疼。

“我好冷……史蒂薇……”我的朋友抓着我的衣襟，像是溺水之人抓住了浮木，我惊诧地看见他眼角的眼泪，那些细小的水珠沾湿了他卷翘的睫毛，就像他刚刚经历了一场迷蒙小雨，雨雾沾湿了他的眼睛。

“史蒂薇，我会不会死掉……我不想离开妈妈，不想离开丽贝卡，不想离开你……”

我胡乱地亲吻着我的朋友的额角，我无法再听下去了，我感到无法呼吸，我感到疼痛，感到心如刀绞，那是一种愤恨，无奈又无力的感觉。我痛恨这种感觉。于是那一刻我就决定了，我不再学绘画，我要学医，我要成为一名医生——至少在我的朋友受病痛的折磨时，我不会无能为力，我不会束手无策，我能救我的朋友，真正当他溺水时的那根浮木——我绝对不愿意让他遭受哪怕一点痛苦，我爱他，甚至比爱我的生命更爱！

于是我读医。我的朋友对此表示不理解，但还是决定支持我。他是一个那么好的人啊，但我已经不再是一个孩子了！我想要保护他！

大学毕业后，我们在一起度过了一段很美好的时光。我继续攻读硕士，而我的朋友则选择了去军队服役。

每到轮休的假期他都会回来跟我一起，有时候我们什么都不做，就在家里待着，看看电视什么的。或者我们出去聚餐，去看电影。我讨厌爱情电影，但他老是想要带我去看那些情情爱爱的东西，直到我面红耳赤地拒绝他，他才会笑着作罢。我知道他在担心什么——我还有很长的路要走，在学医这条路上。他担心我找不到女朋友。

其实说真的，我不认为我有女朋友之后会改变些什么。我还是爱他，我爱我的朋友高于一切。我猜我的女朋友一定不会愿意我有一个那么要好的朋友，所以我还是不要去浪费那些女孩儿们的时间了。

机会总要留给有准备的人。而我这种毫无准备也不打算准备的人还是算了吧。

于是我的朋友不再强迫我。只是有时候会意义不明地看着我，用他那双漂亮的，苍绿色的，琉璃似的眼睛看着我。我看见他眼里有些难以言喻的感情。但我没有瞎猜，我想等等，或许有一天他会亲自告诉我，他看着我的时候在想些什么？

06.

大概是在两年前，我的朋友给我通话，说他要离开这里了。当时我以为他要去其他州继续服役，结果他却告诉我他要出国去。

“人道主义救援。”他是这样说的。

电话里的他很匆忙，像是时间紧迫。我有一瞬的失神，像是突然失去了些什么，再也找不回来了。但是我没有多想，既然是国家派他出去，那就是有需要。他是军人，他应当服从。我再一次感到无力。我觉得我总是无法抓住他，我一直渴望成为他的生活的参与者，但悲哀的是最后我发现自己还是原来那个旁观者。我知道自己不应该感到痛苦，感到不舍。所以我告诉他好好干，我等他回来。记得给我写信，我爱他。

他在电话那头停了许久，久到我都听到隐约有人在催他了。

“我也爱你。”

电话轻轻地盖上了。我听着那头的忙音，突然就落下泪来。这不是我的风格。我从来不会流泪的。但奇异的是，这次眼泪就这样毫无征兆地就落了下来，我甚至连眼睛都没有眨一下，那颗滚烫的水珠就这样迫不及待地从我的眼眶里滚了出来，直直地落在了桌面上，砸出了一声轻响。

我知道，有什么再也回不来了。

但是我没有多想。毕竟我还能联系到他。我把这一切都归结为我丢脸的多愁善感。或许我的朋友认为我还是一个孩子是对的，我对我的朋友有一种依赖，一种几近上瘾的依赖。我对我的朋友的“离开”感到无措，感到无力……这是一种说不上来的感觉。

我的朋友离开了以后我自己独自过了一段日子，两个月？三个月？每天下班回到家看着空荡荡的屋子，我都会感到无法忍受——太安静了！怎么会那么安静！真是令人烦躁！于是我开始自愿加班，在诊所里待到深夜才回家，回家匆忙洗漱之后倒头就睡，第二天起来继续——如此周而复始。

一个很偶然的机会，我接触了无国界医生组织。

为什么不去呢？我有三年从医经验，医科在读博士，临床外科医生，会法语，西班牙语也会一点点，修读过热带病学课程。

如果我选择成为一名无国界医生，我不仅能够帮助国内的患者，还能帮助世界范围内有需要的人——跟我的朋友一样。

我的朋友总说我是善良的，说我有一颗金子般的心。或许他说得没错，但比起这些有些空的话，不如说我只是想成为一个更好的人，能够帮更多的人——也是为了追随他的脚步，我的朋友。

我给他写信。

“亲爱的朋友，我成为了一名无国界医生，我想要帮更多人，不同国家不同地区不同肤色不同种族不同信仰的人，像你现在干的一样。我要离开这个没有了你的国家。我不知道你在哪里，或许是游离在不同的国家之间？等待着哪里有需要你们的地方？某种意义上来说我们大概是相似的——我总觉得我现在像个苦行者，像个流浪者。

我们在在不同国家间辗转，帮助当地的民众。我见到了那么多需要帮助的人……每天都很累，很多事情，但是我很满足。我看到他们的笑容，那是感激，幸福，像是得到了世上的一切美好……我感到动容和由衷的快乐……我的朋友，不知道你是不是也跟我一样的心情？

我还是想你，我的朋友。在异国他乡，我还是想你。或许只有在工作的时候我才能暂时停下来不去想你，因为想你会让我分神，我得专注……毕竟你看，我可是一名外科医生……今天有个小女孩给了我一块糖，那块糖已经过期了，但我还是吃了……她跟你一样，有一双漂亮的绿眼睛……这让我如何忍心拒绝？”

……

“亲爱的史蒂薇，你居然真的跑去当了无国界医生，我该给你这个让人不省心的小混蛋一拳吗？哈哈哈开玩笑的，punk……我为你骄傲。

我现在在远东……在帮当地民众重建社区……你不用担心我，我很好……

请记住我爱你，史蒂薇。好好照顾自己。”

07.

远东。

这个词扎在了我的脑子里。我的朋友在那里，世界战火最密集的地方……我想去那里……我得去那里……

或许是上帝知道我的念想——我之前都是不大相信这个白胡子老头儿的，但为了我的朋友我决定相信他。我向他祈祷，希望能够去远东战场去——至少能离他近一些，跟他呼吸同一个地方的空气，踩着同一片土地……

就这样又过了一段时间，我们的团队被调到了远东去——天知道那时候的我有多兴奋！我或许能够遇到我的朋友！我离他近了，我能感觉到，我甚至能够嗅到他的气息——

“亲爱的巴基，我觉得我现在就像是在做梦——我要去远东了！就是你在的地方！等我空下来时间了……我或许可以去找你……

你猜我能不能遇到你？或许在你出外勤的时候就能在路边瞧见裹得严严实实的我……或许我要给你点小提示？你觉得鸢尾花怎么样？远东有鸢尾吗？我之前呆的那个地方就有，我会把它送给我负责的病人……紫色鸢尾代表幸福，你说我要不要别在衣服上好让你看到我？”

我把信寄了出去。这边的局势日趋紧张了，我倒时差倒了半天，下午便开始投入紧张的工作中，那天我工作到当地时间八点，连做了三台手术。我感到了前所未有的疲惫，甚至难以腾出时间来想念一下我的朋友便趴在手术台旁的桌子上睡着了，甚至连口罩都还没脱。这还只是第一天。

这样的工作强度让初来乍到的我有些少吃不消。但我很快便调整了过来，全身心地投入到了工作当中去了。在工作的过程中，我隐约了解到远东战场似乎并不像媒体报道的那么简单……我看见了士兵……很多很多士兵……都是附近军营转移过来的，有时候军营的病人过多，或者是伤员所处位置比较临近无国界医院的话，军队就会把病人转移到无国界医院。

但是……

我看着刚刚被送下去的士兵，眉头皱得死紧，我感到了恐惧，甚至在帮这位士兵缝合伤口的时候后背都在发寒——他的四肢都没有了，深度昏迷，休克，失血过多，虽然伤口被包扎过了，但因为这里的天气原因，伤口已经开始化脓……这个士兵看起来还是个孩子！送他过来的军人告诉我，是当地的极端分子干的……他们仇视我们的国家，会抓住我们的士兵虐待，折磨到生不如死……但却不让你死去……

我想要呕吐，我感到眩晕——恐惧！全然的恐惧淹没了我！我的朋友！我的珍宝我的漂亮的绿眼睛朋友！你到底来了一个怎样的地方？极端分子！恐怖袭击！虐囚！折磨！我瑟瑟发抖，我无法再做下一台手术。我踉踉跄跄地走出帐篷，这才发现我眼中的一切的美好都被这残酷的，令人作呕的战争所淹没了！

巴基，我的朋友，他怎么样了？他还好吗？我多想要见见他，我想要亲吻他的面颊抱住他的身体，我想要握握他的手，拍拍他的胳膊，确认这个帅小伙还是完完整整的——他是那么好的一个人啊！他是我的全部美好……他是我的光！

但是很快我就振作了起来。我强迫自己不要去想这些事情。

我喃喃自语：你，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你应该去做手术，你应该镇定下来。你现在不单单只是巴基·巴恩斯的朋友，你还是一个无国界医生！你的责任感呢？你现在应该回到手术台旁去，尽你所能做你可以做到的，而不是在这里担心这些你无法预知的事情！

我强打精神，又回帐篷里去了。这次是个断了腿的小女孩……她也有一双绿眼睛……那是绿橄榄一般的颜色……

08.

“罗杰斯医生——”中午的时候，我刚刚完成了一场手术——给一位士兵取出腹部的弹片，清洗消毒包扎，算是小手术。弹片扎得不深，所幸没有伤到内脏，这位士兵只需要好好疗养几天就可以出院了。我刚刚吃完了午饭，正准备去休息，却被匆匆赶来的豪斯医生叫住了。他是这个区唯一一位麻醉医师，看来是有比较大的手术了要做了。

“怎么了？有手术？”我起身拿起挂在一边的白大褂，从口袋里掏出口罩戴上。豪斯先生递给我橡胶手套，示意我往手术区走。

“霍金森医生碰到了一位棘手的病人，他临床经验比较少，所以想请您过去看看……”

豪斯先生推开门，撩开帘子。无影灯有些晃眼，我闭了下眼睛，再次睁开的时候看见霍金森医生正与旁边的护士说着些什么，旁边的盘子里盛了一些较大的碎弹片。

“罗杰斯医生！”霍金森医生见到我登时便睁大了些眼睛，我看到他几乎占据了半张脸的黑眼袋和紧皱的眉头，眼睛里的血丝让他看起来糟糕极了。“您能过来真是太好了……”

“现在情况怎么样？”

“士兵，卡车队经过那条路的时候，打头阵的卡车压中了地雷，第一辆卡车的爆炸波及到后面的车辆，这个士兵坐在后面很幸运地捡回了性命，但他的左手被一块铁皮贯穿了，还有一些碎弹片……伤口感染……因为送来的时候已经过了相当长的一段时间了……伤口已经化脓……”

我点点头，了解了基本情况。地雷对于车队来说无异于丧钟，只要一压到就可以直接敲丧钟了，能活下来真是不幸中的万幸了。

我转身，想要去看伤者的手臂，但眼角一扫却惊异地发现这名士兵有着一张我无比熟悉的面孔。他的头发长了，几乎及肩，现在被汗打湿，一缕一缕地，显得很狼狈。他的眉头紧蹙，完全不是我记忆中舒开着的，含着笑意的。那双让我魂牵梦绕的绿眼睛紧闭着，嘴唇白得像是十五岁那年的某个夜晚，我把他抱在怀里时候看见的那样。

我看着这张脸，像是魔怔了，像被定住了——一种纯粹而又复杂的感情一瞬间淹没了我，让我无法思考，我失去了说话的能力，我的心脏像是被攥住了——我屏住了呼吸。

不过我很快就镇定了下来。我以为我会崩溃会失力会夺门而出，结果我却意外地镇定。当开始那一阵无法抑制的情绪平静下来后，我发现握了握拳头，我惊诧地发现自己的手居然没有在抖。

后来我回忆，那个时候的自己的平静，大概是因为病床上躺着的是自己最在乎的那个人吧——我学医本就是为了这个人，而如今我也确实能够用我的所学，我的能力我的双手去救他，我成了他的浮木，我有什么理由不镇定下来呢？他当了那么多年我的守护者，现在，要由我来当他的守护者了。

Calm down. Steve Rogers.

我拿起了我无比熟悉的手术刀，划开了我无比熟悉的人的皮肤。

我听到了身体中有什么被撕裂了的声音。

09.

“罗杰斯医生，他的肌肉组织已经开始坏死，缝合口也开始流出脓水……您知道，这种天气……他的手臂……”

“保住他的手臂……他才二十多岁！他还有很长的人生要走……”

“罗杰斯医生，如果不截肢他可能会死于感染！他现在高烧不退已经两天了！”

“……”

“如果真的要保留一部分肢体……”

“不。”我听到自己无比疲惫的声音，我再一次感到那种不可控的无力，这种感觉淹没了我，漫过了我的口鼻，令我窒息，溺亡。我做不到，我还是做不到，我再一次束手无策了。我只能眼睁睁看着我的朋友失去了他的手臂，而我却无能为力。

“该怎么做就怎么做，截到肩膀。”我垂下眼睛，看着手术台上被全身麻醉的巴基，他仍是眉头紧皱，似乎陷入了一个可怖的噩梦，无论如何也无法逃脱出来。我颤抖着手想要去触碰他的脸，却发现自己的手上都是红色的血……流动的……新鲜的……这是他的，我的朋友的……

“让我来吧。”

10.

巴基醒来的时候我不在他的身边。我是在晚上的时候才知道巴基醒了。那时候我刚刚做完今天的第五台手术，身心俱疲，连牵动面部肌肉的力气都快要没有了。但即使如此，我还是勉力做出了一个微笑——他还在，即使他失去了一条手臂——但是他还在。

但是当我真的走到病房门前的时候，我却心起怯意。我怕了，我无法面对他，我没有保护好他甚至还夺去了他一条手臂……他一定不会责怪我，因为他是一个那么好的人啊……他是我的光，我的朋友，他是我的福音，我的鸢尾，我的……我怎么能那么残忍！

我咬紧了嘴唇，想要哭泣的冲动铺天盖地地向我袭来，迟来的愧疚和悲伤像是一个无坚不摧的笼子把我关在了里头，我是一头困兽，连触碰笼子的勇气都没有。

但是——

我的巴基啊，我日日夜夜想念着的朋友，我的牵挂，他就在这扇门里头，只要轻轻扭开门锁我就能瞧见他……我有多久没见过他了？五个月？半年？还是七个月？我说不上来，时间似乎已经模糊了界限，离开他的每一分钟对于我来说都是一个世纪，不然我怎么能做了那么多事情还是仍旧有时间想起这个漂亮的绿眼睛男人？

进去吧，罗杰斯，别干傻事……他就在这扇门里头！难道你连这点勇气都没有吗？

在这响亮的略含责怪和催促意味的声音后，似乎还跟着一个细小的声音，像是雨点落在叶子上，像是春风吹动枝头上花朵里的花蕊，细小得几不可闻，但我就是听到了。

进去吧，罗杰斯，别让自己后悔。

于是我握住了门把手，轻轻一扭。

门开了。

这间病房还比较空，只有三五个病人。而我的朋友有一个好位置——离门最远，靠窗，虽然从窗口望下去只能看到断壁残垣，但向上看却是一片蓝天。不过现在是夜晚，大概只能看到月亮和星子，运气不好的话可能只能看到一片漆黑。

巴基平躺着。我轻手轻脚地走过去，因为我不知道他是否已经睡了，如果他睡了，我就只是来看他一眼——只看一眼就走。

“嘿，是我的史蒂薇吗？”

当我里巴基的床还剩两三步的时候，巴基出声了。我顿住了，我有些怔然，我有多久没有听到这个男人的声音了？真怀念啊，真好听啊，这个男人的声音似乎能够唤起我心中的所有美好和软弱，我又有了落泪的冲动。

他还在。

我不再犹豫，上前想要拉起他的手，却又想起他刚做完手术不久，于是只能生生把手又收了回去。但怎知巴基的手却动了动，似乎想要抬起手来碰我的手。我跪了下来好让我久违的朋友能够看看我，看看我这个不省心的老友。我小心翼翼地把手送到他的手中，他的头微微侧了下，我看见了他半阖的眼睛，纤长的睫毛调皮地遮住了他漂亮的眼珠。

“我以为……我再也见不到你了……”巴基说话有些吃力，他还不能说太多话，于是只能眨眨眼睛，好让我知道他现在是激动的。“但是我知道……你……你这个小混蛋……你总能找到我……”

我说不出话来，我失去了我的声音，我只能悄悄握紧了巴基的右手。我该庆幸的，黑暗的病房里巴基见不到他的小混蛋此时丢脸地流着泪，泪珠滚烫得像要在我的心上烫出一个个烙印。

“嘿，答应我，罗杰斯医生……帮我给今天早上轮值的护士小姐道个歉……我……我不该冲她们发脾气的……她们都是一群了不起的好姑娘……但我这个混蛋还冲她们乱发脾气……她们有什么错呢……她们还帮我止血……换绷带……我的缝线裂开了……来巡房的医生说我那里会有一个很大很大的伤疤……你说……会不会吓到小孩子？我以后不能穿背心了……”

“别说了……别说了……”我把他的手放在唇边不住地亲吻。别说了我的朋友，我受不了的，我无法接受……

“史蒂薇……你哭什么呢……”巴基想要起来，被我按了回去。他瑟缩了下，我还以为是我弄疼了他，但他却告诉我是我烫着他了。

“你的眼泪，史蒂薇……很烫……像血……”

他不出声了。我猜我还是烫到他了，我控制不了，我无法抑制自己哭泣的欲望……那种令人窒息的情感……这太丢脸了……

“如果……我还有另一条手臂的话……我就能给你一个拥抱了……”

我轻轻地抱住了他的腰，我发现他的身体也在微微颤抖。

“Jerk，你也哭了。”

“说什么傻话，史蒂薇，我没哭。”

但我却听到了这个人哽咽的声音。

11.

巴基一天天好起来了，但是他还是走不了。他的脊椎还没有恢复，暂时只能躺在床上。我有一次又遇到了一位遭遇了爆炸事件的士兵。这孩子有一头黑发，面容清秀，就像是个小姑娘。

我暗自猜测这个士兵在他的国家的时候是否在读艺术？我总有种错觉，他该是学乐器的，或者是绘画……这样的联想或许有给人贴标签的嫌疑……但是谁说过连联想都不可以呢？在这个地方，每天都有成百上千人受伤死亡的地方，或许猜想这些人曾经有过的美丽过去已经是唯一可以令人安慰的事情了……然而那些回忆对于如今的这些人来说，又何尝不是最残忍最痛苦的……

我给他做了小截肢，膝盖以下的截掉……看在上帝的份上，他的小腿已经出现了水肿，脚踝以下的肌肉组织已经坏死……不过他很幸运，因为送过来没有花太长时间，所以他只是小截肢。

我晚上值班巡房的时候遇见了这位士兵。他很寡言——这我能理解，一般遭受了这些事情的人，无论是军人还是民众，要么沉默要么癫疯，人之常情……不过相对于能够把情绪发泄出来的人，像这位士兵这样沉默的病人出院后大多都会有PDST，即创伤后应激障碍，而且自杀的几率比一般遭遇了同样事情的士兵要大许多。

他坐在床上，被子下瘪瘪的。他时不时会按一按那个瘪下去的地方，然后保持那个佝偻的姿势许久许久。

在他的国家的军队来医院接伤员回国的那天，这个小伙子吞枪自杀。“嘭”地一下，鲜血和脑浆溅到了墙上，缓缓流下来的红像是一个大大的，蜿蜒的问号。

我居然对于他面上的微笑没有任何的惊诧和不解。他是笑着开枪的，真心实意地笑着。护士们以为他会有眼泪，其实并没有。他失去双腿之后也没有流过泪，只是一个人呆坐在病床上，就这样一个姿势许久许久。那时他就想过要自杀吗？

他曾经与我有过一次短暂的交谈。我去检查截肢面的愈合情况，查看他的大腿是否有出现水肿和坏疽现象。他用他的绿眼睛看着我——真奇怪啊，我有许多病人都是绿眼睛。

他的绿眼睛显出一种病态的灰色，像是蒙了烟尘的叶子，透着种死气和无望。

“医生，你说人活着真的就比死去好吗？”他看着我，像是要从我的身上找寻到答案，“像我这样的人，回去也只是个废人，靠领国家那点微薄的国家抚恤金过活……我妈妈，我妈妈看到我这样得要多难过啊……以后还得要照顾我这个残废……如果我……”

他说不下去了。

我拍拍他的肩，没有说话。刚想要离开却被他拉住了衣袖。

“医生……”

“世界上不幸的人有许多，你并不是唯一一个，也不是最悲惨的一个。听着，孩子。活着比什么都强。”

“你什么都不懂！你们有什么资格对像我这种人说不幸？！说活着？！”

是的，我没有立场。

我看着他的尸体，看着他解脱的笑容。

活着真的就比死亡更强吗？在这个世上遭受痛苦被命运折磨可悲地无望地活着——就比死亡要强吗？

我突然感到惊恐。我看着那孩子的笑容，那是一个怎样的笑容？我甚至觉得他是用死亡来嘲笑着这个世界……嘲笑着我这个对痛苦一无所知的人！

我后退了几步，慢慢退出了病房，然后跑。我拼命跑，我的内心涌上一种恐惧——我的朋友，他是否也有这种想法呢？

不不不不不！

我扭开门把手的手都是抖的，我无法停止这种联想，我做不到……

“史蒂夫？”

“巴基，巴基，你答应我……你答应我……”我握着他的手，我祈求他，我祈求他要珍视自己的生命，为了他的母亲，为了他的妹妹……为了我。

“不要死，不要死……”

“你在说什么呢……”

他用他的右臂抱着我的头颅，把我半拽半抱地拉到床上去，像小时候那样亲吻我的面颊，我的眼睛。这太丢脸了史蒂芬·罗杰斯，你居然还要你的朋友去安慰你，你才是那个应当给予他安慰和依靠的人！

但是无论如何，他答应我了。但也是这个时候，我真正开始直面这个严肃的问题——活着和死亡，活着就一定是好的吗？死亡就一定是令人恐惧的，是恶的吗？

12.

我发现我的朋友记忆出现了问题。他渐渐忘记事情了。

我们这边没有脑科医生，也没有能做检查的机器。只是有位曾经选修过脑科的医生猜测，可能是因为爆炸时对头部的冲击使海马体受创……不过具体原因是什么，没有机器准确的反馈，他也说不出来个所以然来。

我的朋友开始少言了。我没有跟他说这个事情，但我相信聪颖如他也一定猜出来了。他向护士小姐要了纸笔，开始记下他还能记起来的事情。

我没有看过他的日记本，但我会跟他一起回忆。我们小时候一起玩的地方，那个小院子。我们是邻居，他的妈妈会做好吃的苹果派，是个护士。他的妹妹长得很漂亮，喜欢穿棉质的裙子，是他的掌上明珠。他希望我当一个画家，因为我们经常会去外面玩，我们发现了一小片鸢尾，紫色的，非常美。我会画花，画他。他觉得我画得很棒，至少比他画得棒多了。

“你该当一个画家！”他如是对年少的我说道。

但是最后我还是没有当一个画家。我去当了医生。但他为我感到骄傲——我的小史蒂薇果然非常了不起！要是谁再说我的史蒂薇是个只会画女人裸体的怂包，我就狠狠地踢他们的屁股！

实质上，我并没有画过女人的裸体。我只画过我的朋友的裸体。画他舒开的眉宇，柔和的眉眼，形状漂亮的嘴唇和性感的下巴。我用画笔去勾勒他的身体，画他的脖子画他的锁骨，画我梦牵魂绕为之倾倒的一切……

我真喜欢他啊，我爱他。

我跟他说我们看过的电影，窈窕淑女，教父，大地惊雷……给他说我们跳过的舞，那还是他教我的，我无数次踩到他锃亮的皮鞋，但他还是乐此不疲地教着我。

他听着，无比认真。

后来有一天晚上，他突然问我：“史蒂薇，你是不是喜欢我？”

“当然。”

“不，我是说，恋人间的那种喜欢。”

巴基突然盯着，无比认真地问我：“你喜欢我吗？”

我再一次失去了自己的声音。我不知道该如何回答他。喜欢吗？喜欢的。不不不，不是喜欢，我爱他。但是恋人间的喜欢？这种区别我从未思考过。我审问最真实的自己，如果巴基谈恋爱了，我会怎么样？我会难过但我还是会祝福，假如那真是一个好女孩的话……嗯，但我还是会很难过。

巴基有过不少女孩子，让我印象最深刻的是一个叫做多多的红发女孩……但那又如何呢？巴基会换女朋友，但他不会换掉我。我还记得高中时候，他们班有坏小子调侃我是万年电灯泡，是巴恩斯的跟屁虫。我还没出声巴基就冲上去狠狠地给了那个家伙一拳，把这个家伙揍倒在地上半天没缓过神来。这真是解气极了，但他的话也多少提醒了我。我开始慢慢与巴基拉开距离，比如说不再跟他一起回家，他叫我去吃饭也不再跟去了……后来他跟那女孩分手了，并告诉我不必这样干。

“你从不是多余的，史蒂薇。你是我这辈子最好的朋友。”

于是我对自己的定位一直是巴基最好最亲密的朋友——但是，恋人？

我感到羞赧，不可否认我有对巴基有过一些……隐秘的想法。但是……当他问我的时候，我却不知道该如何回答了。

“不回答也没关系……”巴基突然松了口，不再问了。他与我十指相扣，慢慢闭上了眼睛。“没关系……只要我们还是最好的朋友……只要你还在我身边……”

我莫名松了口气。却又感到了一股无由来的失落。

我喜欢你吗？恋人间的那种喜欢？

13.

我一直在联系总部希望转移一部分重伤员回国。我也曾经联系过军方，但他们的回复都很模棱两可——局势还不明朗，设备占用，人手不够……总之每天都有新理由。而巴基的伤口也开始有点发炎的迹象，这不是好兆头。巴基的情绪已经连续低落了好几天，他开始遗忘的速度越来越快了。甚至有一天早上起来，他忘了自己叫什么。

我对他说没关系的，没关系的。我会记得你，我会告诉你你是谁……

但我知道巴基的情绪仍是很低落。我有些茫然，我不知道该做些什么才能让他打起精神来……

后来总部方面联系上了人道主义救援组织，有望将一部分继续治疗的伤员送回国继续接受治疗。

“巴基，你很快就能回国了，能够去好好看看你的伤，还有你的记忆……相信我，回国之后一切都会好起来的……”

“那你呢？”巴基握紧了我的手，“那你呢？”

“我得留在这里，这里需要我。”

“……”

我惊诧地看到我的朋友眼中泛起了泪光，他的绿眼睛，绿琉璃一般的，新叶一般的绿眼睛里像是突然经历了一场大雨。他不去望我了，但我还是看到了眼泪顽固地从他的眼内滚了出来，落入了他的发鬓。

他不再说话了。我也不说话。

我知道他担心我，他希望我也回国去。他是那么害怕啊，害怕他遭受过的不幸会降临在我的身上。但我不可以就这样回去，这里需要我，我是无国界医生，这里还有许多伤员，我必须留下，我有责任留下……我什么都不能说，我也什么都不敢说。我不敢给他承诺，我怕我说了什么……万一我真的回不去了呢？

我们就这样静静地……寂静得就像是今晚的夜空……

不对！

我隐隐听到了轰鸣——这不对！这边是停战区！怎么可能会有轰鸣声？！

“巴基！快到床底下去！”我甫一说完，窗外便炸开了刺眼的橘色火光——我什么都听不见了，但在我昏过去的前一瞬，我感到有什么温软的东西压在了我的身上……

14.

无国界医院被轰炸了。

我被滴滴答答的声音唤醒了。我慢慢睁开了眼睛，却发现眼前就是一块水泥石板——估计是天花板塌了，隔层的水泥板掉了下来压住了我。但是我身上并没有被水泥块压住的压迫感，只是脚的地方没了知觉——估计是被压到了。

巴基……巴基呢？！

“嘿，史蒂薇……别慌，我在呢……”

我突然意识到环抱住我的，保护我的，帮我支撑着落下的水泥板的人就是巴基！我微微侧头，看见了靠在我肩上的毛茸茸的脑袋。

“巴基！我不是叫你躲到床下去吗？！你怎么——”

“嘘……嘘……我这不是条件反射嘛……身子一翻就把你压住了……我是不是太重了？但是我使不上力气，抱歉了啊……”

“……”

我再也说不出话来了。这时候我已经知道那滴滴答答的声音到底是什么了。我不去想，我强迫自己忽视这些令人恐惧，令人绝望，如同生命倒计时般的声音。我动了动手指，发现手居然还能动。我想要抱住我的朋友，但却发现我无法拥抱他——

“巴基，巴基……这是什么……”

我摸到了一手温热，还有一些细长的东西……这个触感让我有了不好的想法——细长的摸着像是钢筋……我……

“巴基……我们都会没事的……”我不敢再去碰他的背部，我感到无措，我不知道自己该干什么，似乎所有急救知识都在这场猝不及防的轰炸中被炸成了渣，我脑内一片空白……不，有……但那时铺天盖地的红……

“史蒂薇……不要急，只是……只是小伤……嘿，你看，我还能跟你说话呢……”

巴基刚说完就咳嗽了起来，胸腔里的悲鸣似乎牵动着我的心脏，我多想跟他转换位置——为什么？为什么每次我都没有办法救他？为什么无论我多努力，我都只能束手无策？为什么？！

“别说了，巴基……别说了……”

“不，史蒂薇……我得说……”巴基断断续续地说着，我听到他沉重的呼吸和气息不稳的声音，他一定疼极了……水泥板……钢筋……我宁愿这些都砸在我身上！扎在我身上！这些伤害不该由这个人来承担！

“史蒂薇，你喜欢我吗？”这个傻瓜无比认真无比郑重地问我。

我这个时候居然想要笑——我是被气笑的！这个傻瓜！在这生死的夹缝之间居然跟我说这些！

答案自然是毋庸置疑的。

“我怎么会喜欢你。”我用尽全身力量侧头去亲吻他的额角，“我爱你啊，Jerk，从很久很久之前就爱你，一直都爱你。是恋人那种爱，不单只是友情。”

“啊……那……”他似乎笑了声，笑得比哭还难听，等等，他是哭了吗？

“那真是太好了……Punk，我多害怕，我多害怕你会不喜欢我啊……尤其现在我还缺了条胳膊……”

“你是这个世界上最傻的人……巴基·巴恩斯，难道你看不出来我恨不得每一秒都跟你待在一起吗？”

“这还真没有……你……你很独立，你是个很棒的人……你值得最好的……”

我又想流泪了，这听起来真不像是一个男子汉的作风。但是我抑制不住这种冲动，我控制不了我胸口的疼痛，近乎撕裂的疼痛，有人要硬生生从我的胸腔中将我的心脏夺走，要将我的生命之源夺走——

“不要睡，不要睡，巴基——你跟我说说话，不要睡——”

“我……我不睡……”

“听着，巴基，你是我这辈子最爱的人……我都已经想好了，等我们都回国了，我们就去找件教堂结婚……然后我们去布鲁克林买栋小房子……那儿是我们一起长大的地方……我们还可以收养个孩子，他最好能有一双像你一样的绿眼睛……我是那么喜欢你的眼睛，你的眼睛里的绿是我这辈子见过最美好的色彩……婚礼上你想要放什么花？别睡——巴基！来，我们来一起想想……”

“鸢尾……我想……我想要放鸢尾……”巴基的声音渐渐弱了。我睁大了眼睛，我也不知道为什么我要拼命睁大着眼睛，即使这样眼泪还是会流下来，但我还是徒劳地睁大着眼睛……

“紫色的……多漂亮啊……”

15.

“后来官方解释是误炸。相信这个事情你也听说过。”罗杰斯先生抬眼，蓝眼睛里古井无波。

你仍沉浸在刚刚的故事里，你受到了冲击……这些情况……主流媒体一般都是不会报道的……还有……还有这位罗杰斯先生的……爱人？

“是的，官方承认那次轰炸行为是误炸，那次事故中死亡人数过百，其中有三位是无国界医生，无国界组织也因此退出了远东战场……”

“于是我就回国了。”

“那您为什么不再继续当医生了呢？”

“我发现，”罗杰斯先生又坐回了画板前，拿起他的调色板。他已经开始上色了。“比起医生，我更适合当一名画家。”

16.

“史蒂薇，你画得怎样了？”

“快了。”

罗杰斯先生细细地将颜料混合，调成近棕色的茶色，他要用这个颜色来画他的朋友的眉毛。他的朋友眉毛生得很乖巧，让人瞧见就觉得这一定是个好相处的小伙子。他给他的朋友画眉，动作轻得像是害怕惊醒了这位安静的青年。

“很快了。”他喃喃地说着，空荡荡的房子里，他的影子被拉得很长，很长。

他的画笔停驻在了鸢尾的花瓣上。

“婚礼上你想放什么花？”

“鸢尾……我想……我想要放鸢尾……”

这幅画罗杰斯先生已经构思了许久许久。他画鸢尾，画许多许多鸢尾，几近铺天盖地。一味的蓝色，固执到偏执地用蓝色涂抹着这些花朵，像是报复，像是宣泄——无望的，破碎的，流动的蓝色。

他似乎失去了画其他色彩的能力。

回国后他重执画笔。他不再当医生。为什么呢？原因他自己清楚。

他眼睁睁地看着自己的朋友，自己的爱人，自己此生唯一珍视的人死在了自己的面前。听着他渐渐变弱的呼吸，感受着他渐渐冰冷的身体和他身上落下的凝固了的鲜血。

一切都是冰冷的。

当救援队将他们救出来的时候，他的朋友的身体已经冰冷多时。三根钢筋插进了他的朋友的身体，一根在背部，一个在腰上，一根在大腿，把他的朋友钉死了在原地——但他却用身体生生将这些危险全部承受住了，他的朋友像是一面盾，将他牢牢地护住，不让他受一点伤害。

救援队无法分离他们，只能用电锯将水泥板上的钢筋锯断，这才让他的朋友得以脱离那个逼仄的空间。而他只是被碎水泥块压住了小腿，只要修养一个月就能出院——而他的朋友却为了救他失去了自己的生命！他有什么资格！有什么资格活着？

他疯了，他几近癫疯地拉着他的朋友，他的爱人僵住了的手——因为长时间的支撑，他的手已经僵成了一个动作——他的爱人至死都在拼命护住他！

不不不我不能再离开他了！你们这些人！放开我！我要跟他——

他失去了理智，他的眼睛里只有他的朋友垂下的手，那只手，曾经握住他的手教他跳探戈，跳华尔兹，跳慢三……这双手曾经揉过他的头发，摸过他的脸颊……这双手，曾经揍过那些嘲笑他坏小子，曾经握过枪去执行一个军人的职责……这双手，在最后一刻仍支撑着这个人保护着他！

最后随队的医生不得不给他的脖子来了一针镇定剂，才将他拉离了他的爱人……他甚至都无法拉拉他的手，他甚至在最后的最后，连亲吻他的爱人的嘴唇都做不到……他们已经阴阳相隔！

当他再次醒来的时候，他的腿已经打上了石膏。

他回国了。

他侧头，看见一个女孩在削着苹果，长长的红色外皮垂下来，他不由自主地想起流动的血……

“史蒂夫？”女孩见他醒了，有些惊喜，但又很快镇定了下来，试探性地叫了他一声。“你还记得我吗？”

“你……丽贝卡？”

女孩笑了，但他隐约看到她的眼睛里有泪光。

“你醒了真是太好了……我多怕……”

“巴基呢？”

女孩强忍的眼泪终于还是掉了下来，轻轻地却又沉重地落在了你的手背上，烫得你瑟缩了下。

“真烫啊……”

17.

“他葬在了郊区的一片墓园里……那里……很安静……外面不远就是一条小河……河岸还有柳树……”

“鸢尾。”

“什么？”

“有鸢尾吗？”

“有，有一小片鸢尾，开得很漂亮。”

“那就好……”

罗杰斯先生的手抖了抖，最后下定决心般地用画笔蘸上了紫色。

“他爱你，史蒂夫，巴基他一直都很喜欢你。但他不敢告诉你……”

丽贝卡将一本脏兮兮的笔记本交给了他，上面还有干了的血迹。他低头深嗅，似乎还能闻到尘土和硝烟的味道。

他翻开，第一页上面写着莎士比亚的十四行诗：

爱并不因瞬息的改变而改变，它巍然矗立直到末日的尽头。

他突然哽咽了，他摇着头摸着这行字迹，似乎能够隔着这泛黄的纸页看到在战火中偷偷用铅笔写下这些诗句的巴基。

“你这个傻瓜……你为什么不早点告诉我……为什么……”

他的手放在墓碑上。

死亡，不过是一行名字，一串数字。

死了。

巴基·巴恩斯已经不存在于这个世界上了。

“不。”他悄悄地开口，“他们撒谎，你还在。你就在这里，在我身边。我知道的。”

他俯身亲吻墓碑，转身离开了。

他开始疯狂地画鸢尾。

“我喜欢鸢尾。”

“我知道。”

“为什么你只画一种颜色？”

绝望的爱。

“因为他们说你死掉了。”他面无表情地为这些美丽的花朵涂抹上妖冶的蓝色。“你没有。”

“你这个固执的人啊。”那个人轻轻地叹了口气，虚虚地点了点他的额头。

“你没死。坐好了，我要开始画了。”

绿眼睛男人笑了笑，他大概是想起罗杰斯先生许多年前画他的模样了。也是像现在这样严肃认真，只是那时候少年时候的罗杰斯先生多了点腼腆和羞赧，而如今的罗杰斯先生却……有些偏执了？

“这次你还要画蓝色吗？”

“……”

“我喜欢紫色。紫色好看。”

罗杰斯先生不说话。

他还是想要画蓝色，流动的，疯狂的，沉默的蓝色。但是当他说出了自己和巴基的故事之后，他奇异地改变了想法。

“我觉得你轻松许多了。”

“是吗？”

“你还要画蓝色吗？”

罗杰斯先生突然展露了一个微笑，他满意地看到了绿眼睛男人眼中的惊诧。

“你不是喜欢紫色吗？”

罗杰斯先生蘸了紫色的画笔轻巧地，小心地，如释重负地落在了花瓣上。

“等我画完了……我就去找你。我太想你了，我太想你了，巴基……”

“你太狡猾了，你总是祈求我好好活，现在你却自己想要跑到我这里来。”

“巴基，巴基。我知道我很自私，因为我活着，我就想要你也好好活着。因为我在这个世界，所以我想你也要跟我一个世界，因为我想要跟你在一起……因为有你，因为这个世界有你，所以我去热爱……你是我的光……但现在这个世界没有了你。”

他再次祈求他的朋友。

“我多想要再见见你，我想要跟你一起，无论在哪个世界……”

“……”

“巴基，你觉得我快乐吗？”罗杰斯先生兀自说着，温柔地在爱人的唇上抹上淡淡的粉，“没有了你的世界是那么地索然无趣。”

“我还记得那个自杀的士兵。那时候我不懂他为什么要这样干，但我现在似乎明白了……对于他来说，那个世界没有痛苦……而对于我来说，那个世界有你。”

罗杰斯先生放下了画笔，满意地端详着他的画。真好看啊，他的朋友，他的青年。美得就像是月之子。他自私地在这幅画里加上了自己的手，那只手捧着他的朋友的面颊，手臂上的伤痕中化出白色的蝴蝶，亲吻在紫色的鸢尾上……那是巴基喜欢的花……

很快了，很快他就可以像他的画那样，触碰到他所爱的人。

他细细地用油纸包好画作，并给画廊的老板打了电话，让他明天过来拿这幅画。他希望老板要将这幅画挂在画廊里，只是挂着。如果有一个姓巴恩斯的女人来找他，那就把这幅画送给她。

他打开了阳台的门。晚风灌入室内，撩起了白色的窗纱。

他跨过了护栏。

夕阳很漂亮，橘色的，像是大片金盏菊开在了天边。远处林立的高楼大厦，不远处川流不息的马路，楼下郁郁葱葱的树，他依稀能够听到有孩子的笑声。

这个世界还是很美的，他这样想着。

但是啊。

“嘿，巴基……我真的好想你。”他仰起头，想要努力忍住即将夺眶而出的眼泪。每次他想起他的朋友，他总是会变得软弱，他的朋友总是有一种魔力的，独独对他才有的魔力。

“对不起。”

握住护栏的手松开了。

18.

20XX年X月X日，布鲁克林区一名男子从所居住的公寓的阳台上坠楼身亡。警方已排除他杀……警方在该男子家中还发现了一副已完成的画作……基本已确定这为一起自杀案件。

19.

你的特稿被总编压了下来。他将你训斥了一顿，把你的稿子批得一无是处——“简直是狗屁不通！我们是主流杂志！你给我写这样的东西！你想惹麻烦吗？！用点脑子好好想想！”

你拿着你的稿子走出总编室，只觉得迷茫。

下班后，你在街上乱逛，不知不觉去到了那家罗杰斯先生寄卖画作的画廊。里面的老板正在打瞌睡。你走了进去，突然发现之前那个放置枯萎的蓝色鸢尾画作的位置换了一副新的画作。

那是一幅肖像画，一个穿着白衬衫的绿眼睛青年轻轻含着一片紫色花瓣，背后是悄悄生长的紫色鸢尾，白色的蝴蝶泛着微弱的光，像是夜空中的星子，画作中的青年恬静地就像是月，有一种美到虚幻的感觉。一双手从下方伸了出来，轻轻地捧住了青年的面颊，那只手的手臂伤痕累累，有蝴蝶在上面悄悄停驻，像是那些蝴蝶就是从中而来的……那只手是那么温柔，那么轻巧地捧住了青年的面颊，就像是蝴蝶吻上鸢尾……

“这是……罗杰斯先生的最后一幅画。”老板不知道什么时候睡醒了，撑着下巴看着有些惊诧的你。

“是之前一直画蓝色鸢尾的那位罗杰斯先生吗？”

“是的。”老板也看着这幅画，突然莫名地笑了笑，“他走出来了。”

“什么？”

“紫色的鸢尾。”老板轻轻地说着，声音像是情人耳语，“花语是幸福。”

20.

“I miss you.”

“Me too.”


End file.
